


Falling Hard

by Bear_Squared51



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feels, M/M, Nerd Store/ Suit Shop AU, Shopping Malls, maybe smut, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Phichit Chulanont and Katsuki Yuuri work at a gaming store in the mall. They both fall hard when one day, the guys from the suit store request the use of their microwave.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by a Tumblr post I saw of one person's real life interactions between themselves who work at a nerd store and the suit shop guys across the way. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> No clue what may end up happening here, this is a story I'm going to work on to have fun and help relax with my other ten billion projects I have going on.

“Phichit, I have no use for a suit. And neither do you.” Yuuri shook his head at his best friend’s incessant nagging.

               Phichit snorted, feet propped up on the counter as he watched Yuuri straightening out the video game and merchandise displays. “Not yet we don’t, but shouldn’t we really have at least one suit each just in case? What if our big break comes along, and we aren’t fashionable enough for it? That would be such a tragedy!”

               Yuuri turned to face the Thai man with an eyebrow raised. “What big break is this, then?”

               Phichit grabbed his phone and began tapping away. “Oh, you know, the nerdy artsy type.”

               “Phichit Chulanont! You didn’t!”

               Phichit threw Yuuri a grin. He opened his mouth to reply, feet dropping to the floor, but stopped when he caught sight of the tall man in an impeccable suit that had entered the store. Yuuri watched Phichit’s cheeks heat up, and glanced to the front. There stood a tall man with blonde hair, a brown undercut, and gorgeous green eyes. He waved, smile large on his face.

               “Bonjour!”

               Yuuri huffed a laugh as Phichit’s mouth remained hanging open. “Hi, can we help you?”

               “I work in the suit shop just across the way, and my coworkers and I were wondering if we could perhaps bother you for the use of your microwave?”

               “Our microwave?” Yuuri repeated, wondering what men who worked in such a store would ever need a microwave for.

               The man nodded. “Yes, please. The store we usually went to closed down, and there are just some foods that should not be eaten cold under any circumstances.”

               “Of course you can use our microwave.” Phichit stood, knocking the chair over, hands on the counter.

               “But.” Yuuri quickly supplied.

               “Oh, what price do we have to pay?”

               “You have a bathroom in your shop, right?”

               The man nodded. “Oui.”

               “You and coworkers can use our microwave anytime, if we can use your bathroom anytime. The closest mall ones are a five-minute time suck. At least.”

               “Of course! That’s not a problem at all. Thank you, mon ami.” He turned to leave the store, pausing just before exiting. “Oh, I’m Chris, by the way. Christophe Giacometti.”

               “Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki. And this is Phichit Chulanont.”

               Chris’s eyes lingered over the smaller man, still standing nearly speechless behind the counter. “Good to meet you two. We’ll see you around.”

 

Eyes focused on Yuuri as he entered the suit shop. His cheeks warmed at the attention, aware of how much he stood out in his jeans and his [Horizon Zero Dawn t-shirt](https://www.amazon.com/Horizon-0-Dawn_Box-T-shirts-Sleeve-Costume/dp/B077L4YT8W/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1515437883&sr=8-3&keywords=horizon+zero+dawn+clothing). Chris just waved to him from behind the counter, talking with some customers. Yuuri waved back, and quickly made his way to the restroom.

               Coming out, Chris was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, Yuuri made to leave the store, only to find himself stumbling and falling into a clothing rack, distracted by the man now behind the counter. The silver haired, glacial blue eyed god, quickly ran over to Yuuri.

               “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left that in the middle of the path, I got distracted by a phone call.”

               Yuuri merely stared up at him as he let the man take his hands and pull him to his feet.

               “Oh, you must work at the shop across the way, the one that agreed to let us use the microwave. Thank you so much for that! Chris is probably over there now, hopefully he comes back soon so I can heat up my own lunch.”

               Yuuri nodded, finding that the ability to speak had completely escaped him.

               “Are you injured at all?”

               The worry in those eyes pulled at Yuuri’s heart, and he managed to finally stutter. “No. No, I’m okay. Thank you. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking, gomen.” he bowed.

               Pink tinged Yuuri’s cheeks again as a relieved smile settled onto the man’s lips. “No need to apologize, it’s alright. Those aren’t the best quality suits anyway, so no harm done. Why our manager insists on stocking them, I don’t know.”

               Yuuri found himself nodding. “Umm...well, I should get back to work. Phichit is probably wondering where I am.”

               “Of course! Have a good day, maybe I’ll see you in a bit, if Chris ever comes back.”

               Yuuri bowed again out of nervous habit, and walked out of the store. He heard running feet behind him and turned.

               “I forgot! I’m Victor. Victor Nikiforov.”

               “Oh, uh. Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.”

               A heart-shaped smile that had Yuuri feeling like he was floating among the clouds. “It’s very nice to meet you Yuuri. Please kick Chris out of your store if you see him. I’m starving.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough, Yuuri found Chris leaning on the counter, deep in conversation with Phichit. Yuuri laughed, eyes roving the store to check for any customers. Finding none, he went to their small back room to grab his own lunch. He stuck his head out to call out to his friend.

               “Phichit, I’m taking lunch.”

               Phichit jumped. “What! But Yuuri!”

               Yuuri smirked, shrugging. “Oh, Chris, Victor says I need to kick you out so he can eat.”

               After a few more whispers, Chris waved and left. Phichit stared after him, then joined Yuuri in the back room, flopping on to a chair, hand on his forehead. Yuuri rolled his eyes, pulling his food out of the microwave.

               “I’m gone Yuuri. There’s no hope for me.”

               “Shall I implement the alpha plan, then?”

               Phichit’s eyes widened. “No, that’s not what I meant!” he slapped Yuuri’s shoulder. A small knock on the doorframe drew their attention to the silver haired man now standing in it.

               “May I?” Victor held up his glass container of food and a plate. Yuuri’s cheeks burned as he nodded, stepping out of the way.

               Phichit glanced between the two for a moment, then stood, holding out a hand. “Phichit Chulanont. You must be Victor.”

               Victor shook the hand. “I take it that means Chris has been talking about me. What lies has he been spreading this time?”

               _Oh no._ Yuuri thought as caught the gleam in Phichit’s eyes.

               “Oh, nothing too horrible. Just that you are a hopeless romantic with no cooking ability and a killer bod.”

               Victor hummed as the microwave beeped.

               “And that’s not even mentioning what he might have mentioned about your penis.”

               Yuuri threw his spoon at his friend as the plate clattered on the counter top. Victor coughed and tried to laugh.

               “That sounds like Chris alright. I’m sorry if he’s been bothering you.”

               “Oh, not at all. I’ve learned so much about fabrics and colors.”

               Victor nodded. Yuuri noticed the slight tremble to his hands as he picked up his plate and container.

               “Ah, well, I should go eat this in my store. Umm, thanks.”

               Yuuri glared at Phichit as Victor hastily left. “Way to go, now he won’t come back.”

               Phichit laughed. “Of course, he will Yuuri, he’s completely smitten with you.”

               “How could you know, he barely talked to me.”

               Phichit rolled his eyes. “I can see, that’s how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly gonna be shorter chapters, I think. I'll try to keep everything in a chronological order, and basically I'll be writing whatever pops in to my head with this world. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please check out my other fics. <3


End file.
